


i'll see you at midnight (and when i close my eyes)

by lightningalwaysreturns



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Tuesday's POV, did i forget gus and roddy got arrested at the end?? hell ya. do it matter?? nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningalwaysreturns/pseuds/lightningalwaysreturns
Summary: In that moment, nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. They’d been through so much - and they still had a ton to go through in the very near future - but with the searing lights overhead blanking out everything else except for this moment, Tuesday honestly didn’t care about anything except the way she felt right now.





	i'll see you at midnight (and when i close my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> the only plot is tuesday loves carole fjkabfjka y'all should know by now my only motivation to write fic is just like "they must kiss"
> 
> unedited as always

In that moment, nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. They’d been through so much - and they still had a ton to go through in the very near future - but with the searing lights overhead blanking out everything else except for this moment, Tuesday honestly didn’t care about anything except the way she felt right now.

The sounds that surrounded her slowly faded to the back of her mind as her hand rose high above her head, proud of their performance. She gasped a little and looked to Carole beside her - hand-in-hand, her palm was as full as her heart of Carole.

“Good job, you two!”

Tuesday turned to the voice to find Angela with her own hands outstretched. 

“Thanks!” Carole said. She squeezed Tuesday’s hand before dropping it to take Angela’s. 

Tuesday did, too. “Congratulations, Angela.”

Angela grasped both their hands in each of hers with a smile that shone from her heart. Tuesday had never seen her look so free and warm before - except for maybe when she was singing on stage - and Tuesday’s heart softened toward her even more.

Then it was back to waving at the lights and the sounds. Everything blurred and blew Tuesday’s mind again. She reached for Carole’s hand.

Carole glanced sidelong at her, gripped her hand back. She always did, when Tuesday needed it most, after all.

She wanted to be there for Carole the same way.

What could she do for Carole, though? Carole didn’t even blink under the intense lights; she didn’t cry when she stumbled. Her fragility was always so much deeper than Tuesday’s own, who wore hers on her sleeve like a veneer of naïveté.

Tuesday thought as the broadcast came to a close. 

She felt a tug at her hand where it still held Carole’s and glanced up.

“Tues?” Carole said. “Time to go.” She pointed a thumb over to the shadowed left wing of the stage where their entourage stood, ready to pounce. “Gus and Roddy are waiting.”

Oh. Tuesday had forgotten all about them for a minute.

“Right,” she said, and walked offstage.

“A record deal!” Gus said.

“Can you believe it?” Roddy said.

“I know, right?” Carole said, blushing as she celebrated.

Tuesday swallowed. All their eyes fell on her - even a few from outside their small circle that she barely even noticed - but she could only really see Carole.

Ever since she had gotten snatched up by those thuggish assholes Mother had hired, Tuesday had felt that way. Seeing only Carole. Wanting Carole to see her, too. Maybe even before then. It was always Carole. It had always been her.

“Tuesday…?” Carole said. Her face betrayed some worry, but their hands were still linked.

Roddy and Gus and everyone else faded from Tuesday’s mind. It almost went quiet in her head. She faced Carole, took a second then took a breath.

“Carole,” she said, “thank you for all your hard work up ‘til now.”

Carole’s face didn’t change all at once but in passes, her dark brown eyes bright with all the light that weren’t on anymore. She relaxed a bit even though Tuesday could feel her palm growing clammy against her own. And then, she finally smiled.

“Thanks for yours, Tues,” she said.

Tuesday took a half-step closer to Carole. She was so, so warm inside and out. She held on tighter to Carole’s hand, held her gaze and kissed her lips.

There was no doubt. Hesitation, as their first, but they were warm together. Tuesday melted. She brought Carole’s hand up to her shoulder and let go - instead wrapping her own arms around Carole’s body. It was a familiar feeling, hugging Carole. But hugging her while _kissing her_ was a little different.

She smelled better…

Carole wound both her arms around Tuesday’s shoulders, bringing them even closer together until she tipped back and leaned her forehead against Tuesday’s.

Tuesday breathed through her nsoe to calm herself down in the wordless moments afterward that no one was brave enough to disrupt.

“Let’s continue to work hard together, okay, Carole?” Tuesday said. Her throat tightened around welling tears - and love. So much love.

Carole smiled and wiped at her own eyes. “Together. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya roddy and gus totally just witnessed a proposal or w/e fdjkfds
> 
> ummmm this came out different than i expected so i might do a second part closer to carole idk lmk


End file.
